


Chaos v Order

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red King and the Blue King meet, and things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos v Order

**Author's Note:**

> written, in part, for [my trope bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78660.html), **rivals to lovers**. the "explanation" of munakata's name came from the subs of the drama cd with the interview between munakata and mikoto, so thanks for that goes to september scans.

* * *

  
Anna was sitting at the low table, very seriously working on her art project. Unfortunately, this meant that she first had to _make the paper red_. Totsuka _had_ told her that they had red paper, but Anna said she wanted to do it herself. She was, therefore, tidily and determinedly covering every speck of whiteness with red. King was lounging on the couch near her, his head on Totsuka's lap. Kusanagi was behind the bar, where he belonged, polishing his glassware, just like he liked to do.

Totsuka was reading a book on conversational Korean. He'd started because he'd gotten interested in a Korean drama. Even though there were Japanese subtitles, he still got interested in learning a bit of Korean. Maybe he'd ask King to take him to Korea! He doubted that it would happen, but it never hurt to ask!

It was still early enough that the rest of the boys weren't around, so it was quiet. Peaceful.

Heavenly.

"Did you hear, by the way? They found someone to be the Blue King."

King shifted a bit in Totsuka's lap. 

"How would we hear something like that unless you told us?" Totsuka laughed a bit, chancing running his fingers through King's hair. Sometimes, he was touchy about being touched, and sometimes not. _He_ was the one who laid down and put his head in Totsuka's lap, so...

"Yeah, they have a King now," Kusanagi continued, but that seemed to be it.

"What's he like?"

"Who knows?" Kusanagi sighed. "I would guess he's a stuck-up prick."

"That's a good guess," Totsuka laughed. King rubbed his cheek against Totsuka's leg, and Anna's red pencil paused ever so slightly, indicating that she, too, was amused. "It's probably a good thing, right? That means those blues won't be working for the Gold King anymore. They won't be so annoying, being all kingless and stuff, right?"

King scowled. It was cute!

Kusanagi sighed. "Well, there's that... there's also the other possibility."

"What's that?" Totsuka asked, a bit confused. 

"Well... they have a King now," Kusanagi smiled a bit, which clearly meant he wasn't too thrilled. "So, they'll be, you know. Doing their job. Which is monitoring _supernatural_ stuff. SCEPTER 4 is in charge of things like strains and the like."

"Ah, you think they'll get _more_ in our way, trying to assert their authority or something?" Totsuka tilted his head to the side. That was possible, sure, but. 

King grunted, and shifted, putting his hand under his face. He was getting irritated, huh? Totsuka gently stroked his neck, calming him.

"Well, it's possible, anyway. I guess we can't know for sure until we meet the guy. It's just." Kusanagi was watching King carefully.

Totsuka grinned. "The Red King and the Blue King are polar opposites, right? Always clashing... even with the Kagetsu crater, the Blue King got swept up by the Red King. Something like that? So you think there's a good chance this new blue is going to try to mix it up with our King?" Totsuka lovingly ran his fingers around the shell of King's ear.

King batted his hand away. "You guys," he growled. "Too noisy."

Totsuka and Kusanagi shared an amused look, and Anna sat back and held up her paper. "Done!" she declared.

King opened one eye. "It's just red."

"Yup," Anna nodded, looking over her handiwork with pride.

"Such a good job, Anna-chan!" Totsuka gushed.

King grumbled, and turned over so he was facing Totsuka.

* * *

  
Bar Homra was not what Munakata expected. He hesitated just for a moment before entering. It was supposed to be the headquarters for a legendary street gang led by none other than the Red King himself. Whatever Munakata had in mind, it was not this. Yet, the nameplate was unmistakable. It wasn't as if anyone else would even consider using the name 'Homra.'

He pushed open the door and strode inside.

It was pleasantly dark, all natural wood and ambiance. Behind the bar was a good-looking blond man with colored glasses. There was another man sitting at the bar with sandy blond hair, working on what was definitely a bonsai tree. There was a little girl at a table, drinking a red fruit drink. There were a few other young men, who looked more the part of gang members.

The aura of the Red King, though, was _glorious_ , hitting Munakata like the tide as soon as he walked in the bar. The bright red hair of the lanky man at the corner of the bar was a like a flag for his aura. He was smoking, ignoring everything around him, languid and disinterested in anything around him.

The corners of Munakata's lips twitched.

He approached the bar, addressing the good-looking man with colored glasses. "Excuse me. I realize it's before operating hours, so I hope you'll excuse the intrusion. I thought it wise to introduce myself. I am the new director of the Census Division of Tokyo Regional Legal Affairs Bureau, Annex 4, commonly known as SCEPTER 4. Munakata Reisi. That is written with the _rei_ from _reisetsu_ followed by the kanji for _tsukasadoru_ and read Reisi. I am the Fourth, and Blue King."

For several heartbeats, the bar was completely silent, save the ticking of some clock. A rather nice one, from the sound of it.

"Ah..." the man behind the bar began, clearly at a loss. "Nice to meet you... I suppose."

Munakata half-grinned. "Given that our paths are almost certainly destined to cross, I found it prudent to properly introduce myself." He bowed slightly. Though his attention and words were so far entirely directed at the barman, the Red King's reactions were not lost on Munakata.

He had the Red King's attention, that was certain.

"Cross... paths... well, we're just glad those blues have a king and all," the barman laughed humorlessly. "They could be a bit unruly, you know?"

Munakata tapped his finger on the hilt of his saber. "Oh, that most certainly won't be a problem anymore."

The Red King chuckled.

Munakata refused to turn his attention, but he couldn't help it if his smile widened.

"Yeah, those blue dogs needed leashing," the Red King drawled. He moved over, but still left space between himself and Munakata. "Well, congrats and all. I guess. Why don'tcha let us buy you a drink? What'll you have? You do drink, right?" 

Munakata turned just a fraction of a degree to face the Red King. "I do. However, regrettably, I am currently occupied with the execution of my duties. To partake at this time would be unprofessional."

"Eh?" the Red King's expression became muddied and his shoulders slumped. "What the hell? Why do you hafta talk like that, so pompous. Damn. We have fruit punch, for kids, you know?" He motioned to the barman, who pulled out some fine brandy, and poured a glass for the Red King.

Munakata looked over at the little girl. That was the strain who had become embroiled in a nasty scheme, was it not? She was now a red clansman, if he understood correctly. "If there's a problem with one of our speech patterns, I would assume it would be with the one who speaks so brazenly in front of his own charge. Never the less, I'm quite serious about my duties. I'm not one to let things just slide by, after all."

The Red King slowly raised his glass to his lips, and sipped. The power coming from him was impressive, and yet none of his aura was leaking out. Munakata wanted to see what the Red King could do if he wasn't holding back. "Suoh. Mikoto. By the way. Since you so _prettily_ introduced yourself earlier. Everyone calls me Mikoto."

"Suoh-san, I look forward to working with you, then. Please take care of me," Munakata bowed a bit, making sure to be extra solicitous in his manner. 

The Red King looked like something nasty had crawled up his leg. "Ch. Take care of yourself. Oh, and keep those dogs of yours outta my territory. We've done enough cleaning up after them lately. It'd be nice not to have to look at 'em for a while."

"On that point, I'm afraid I can't be so accommodating. It is the purview of SCEPTER 4 to monitor and _correct_ misuses of power by those endowed with superhuman abilities. I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to simply _stay out of your territory_ , as you so quaintly phrase it," Munakata rejoined with disdain.

There was some grumbling by the underlings, but Suoh Mikoto grinned wolfishly. Or, perhaps, a wolf was not large enough a predator to make such a grin. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Mu _na_ ka _ta?_ " In contrast to his normal, lazy speech pattern, Suoh Mikoto enunciated every syllable of Munakata's name, letting it roll of his tongue like beats from a drum. 

Turning his name into an insult.

Munakata was absolutely delighted. "Picking a fight with the Third, and Red King? I shouldn't dare."

"There you go again, being so priggish. Whatever. That's right, isn't it? Third... and Fourth. That puts you _under_ me, right? And you're brand-spankin' new at this. If you wanna, go ahead and call me _senpai_. I don't mind if you want me to think of you as a _kohai_ ," Mikoto challenged.

Ripples of forceful energy were waving off of Suoh. It was like a spark inside of him, igniting _something_ Munakata had never felt before. Since encountering the Dresden Slate, and the power it afforded him, Munakata had not felt anything so... _invigorating_. He raised his chin. "Mm. You'll forgive my arrogance if I say that I don't really see anyone standing _above_ me. I'll just continue to think of you as Suoh."

There was a deathly quiet from everyone else in the bar. Surely, his own clansmen could feel Suoh's power. But, Munakata was in a unique position. He wasn't attached to Suoh, and he could still witness this. 

The barman turned to the sandy-haired man. "Totsuka..."

Laughing, that man replied, "Don't sweat it! It'll all work out!" He came around Munakata, and placed a hand on Suoh's arm.

Just like that, Suoh's energy... _changed_. 

"It's nice to meet you, Reisi-kun! It really is nice of you to stop by and say hi. Are you sure you don't want anything? We make a _super_ spicy curry here that's a really nice shade of red, isn't it, Anna-chan?" Totsuka went and stood behind the little girl, who looked up at him blankly.

_Reisi-kun?_ Munakata forced himself to smile. He regarded this Totsuka more carefully. "My apologies, but I really must get going. I'm still new in my position, so there's plenty of work. I'll take my leave, then," he bowed.

"Lookin' forward to seeing you again. Mu _na_ ka _ta._ " The Red King was giving him an appraising look.

"And I you, Suoh." Munakata turned and left the bar, feeling like the temperature dropped twenty degrees as soon as he stepped outside the door.

* * *

  
Totsuka trailed after King, entering the bar just after closing. They'd been out... _working_ might have been stretching it, but _negotiating_ with some of the local gangs, keeping the peace in the neighborhood, as it were. King was especially good at negotiating. Kusanagi would be happy that the matter was settled, and King had already blown off steam. Kusanagi got very nervous when King looked stressed!

They went straight to the bar, which was mostly dark, of course. Kusanagi was still at the bar, but he was poking at his tablet. King just plopped down near him, pulling out a cigarette, so Totsuka trotted over to Kusanagi. "So? What's up?"

"Oh," Kusanagi shrugged. "Just digging up some info on our new Blue King. Forewarned and all."

"How impressive! Just as we'd expect from Kusanagi-san!" Totsuka beamed. King gave him an odd look. "Nothing is beyond your ability to find information, huh?"

"Well, he was so _kind_ as to spell out his name so exactly for us," Kusanagi made a face. "So I just did an internet search. See?" Kusangai turned his tablet a bit so they could see.

"I feel disillusioned!" Totsuka laughed. He glanced at the screen. Furrowing his brow, he leaned in to get a better look. "What is this... a fan site?"

"I know," Kusanagi laughed. "This is a bit old. It's from when Reisi-kun was in high school. Apparently, he was exactly as he seems. Class president, top student, captain of the kendo team..."

King sighed heavily and leaned over the bar. "Oy. Get me something to drink."

"Get it yourself," Kusanagi dismissed. "He was quite famous... for the most hilarious reason. Listen, listen... his third year in high school, he was expected to win the national kendo championship. But, the day before the finals, he happened upon a girl... get this... _from another school_ being dragged off into an alleyway. Apparently, he'd have been expected to save a girl from his own school, but not from another school," Kusanagi and Totsuka laughed while King pouted. "Anyway, he went in to rescue her, and though she got away, he got his ass kicked. Listen, listen... _Despite having his shinai with him, Captain Munakata did not use it as his opponents were unarmed._ "

"Wait, how many of them were there?" Totsuka asked, amused. 

"Four," Kusanagi answered, checking to be sure.

"Four against one and it was wrong for him to use a bat?" Totsuka laughed.

"Well, he's a man of _honor_ ," Kusanagi smirked.

"And he got his ass kicked?" Totsuka chuckled.

"Hell yeah," Kusanagi snickered. "He ended up in the hospital and missed the finals. Ended up in fourth place because of it. All of his fans thought he was _so freakin' noble_. Made him even more popular, it seems."

"Well, at least the girl got away, I guess," Totsuka shook his head.

"He's a dumbass," King snorted. "He couldn't take just four guys?"

Totsuka smiled affectionately. "Even most really strong guys aren't as good as you, King."

King snorted dismissively. But. Was he smiling, just a bit?

"Apparently he went to Tokyo University. Ah, it seems his father was some bigwig in some big corporation. But while poor Reisi-kun was in school, his father took off with his secretary and half the company's money. The company went under, tons of people lost everything... I guess rich people have complicated problems, huh? Ah..." Kusanagi's face fell a bit, and looked more serious.

Totsuka peeked over, but he wasn't sure where Kusanagi was reading from, so.

"His mother... was so ashamed, she... killed herself."

King looked over, vaguely interested.

"Reisi-kun was able to finish university because of support from his uncle, looks like. Naturally, he was top of his class again. Ah, a political science major. That's appropriate, isn't it?"

"I guess," Totsuka replied. "Though, I don't really know why it's necessary. That's not how he got picked to be the Blue King, right?"

"Who knows?" Kusanagi shrugged. "Obviously, doesn't say anything about _that_ here."

Totsuka looked at Reisi-kun's fan page a bit more. "I would never have guessed him to be so interesting from meeting him," he commented casually.

King snorted. "What's so interesting about a guy like him? He got his ass kicked and his family's screwed up? That's true of basically every jerk we've ever met."

"'Cause you served up the ass-kicking, right?" Totsuka teased, but.

King seemed... well. _Awake_ , in a way he wasn't always.

Totsuka felt conflicted.

* * *

  
Munakata stepped out of the utility assault vehicle, calm and composed. Lieutenant Awashima came to his side immediately. "Red Clan presence has been confirmed. The Red King, as well. We've sealed off the building. I have tactical teams at the north and west entrances. Neighbors reported sounds of violence and _strange fire_ about twenty-seven minutes ago. First responders were unable to enter due to _heat_. We have fully taken over the scene, and police and fire have pulled back."

He nodded, and straightened up, trying to contain his _pleasure_. Their first, inevitable _clash_ , as it were. Much would be decided here.

"Bring forth the First Saber Unit. We will enter together," he commanded.

"Captain!" she replied, standing at attention. She barked for the men to fall in line. 

He watched with some amusement as they fell in. So far, he had not taken too many clansman of his own. He had encountered... only a _little_ resistance, mainly from those who were closest to the previous Blue King. But, for the First Squad, he wanted men and women who were directly beholden to _him_ , so the unit seemed...

Awfully young.

He smiled just a bit, and addressed them. "Follow my lead, and be prepared to fight. The Red Clan is a _street gang_ , but don't underestimate their power. Keep your defenses up and fight in pairs, as you have been trained, if need be. Let's go."

He could understand what the first responders meant by _heat_. The Red King had extended his power to the perimeter of the building, scalding the bricks. Munakata extended his own sanctum, and pushed past the doors with his aura.

Inside, it was an inferno. 

Munakata shielded his men as he stepped inside, dispersing the power and heat that Suoh had manifested. Suoh noticed right away. The building appeared to be some sort of warehouse or plant, with a wide open space in the middle, and stairs on the edges leading up to a mezzanine. Whatever it used to be was difficult to tell, as it had all been so badly burned that the floor was damaged in places. Various HOMRA members were scattered about, caterwauling like savages. Suoh dropped down from the mezzanine to face Munakata.

"Lookit what we've got here. You boys are late, and overdressed." Suoh threw his shoulders back, looking very self-satisfied.

Munakata grinned. "According to Protocol 120, I am taking control of this situation. I ask that you and your clansman stand down."

"Oho," Suoh smirked, moving closer, his aura flaring up. " _You're_ taking control. A bit late, aren't you?"

"It would seem so. It would seem as if I should have been here _before_ you attacked this facility."

"Do you even know where you are?" Suoh pressed forward, sending out flames toward Munakata. " _Mu_ na _ka_ ta? Do you know anything?" A strong flare came right at him.

Munakata deflected them easily, however. Suoh was just testing him. Munakata grinned, anticipating the moment when Suoh let loose. "Mm. This building is owned by a series of shell corporations, ultimately being owned by the mafia. A rather nasty group, if I understand. But they are human, and subject to police and ordinary law."

"Like you fuckers understand a thing!" one of Suoh's boys called out. And then he appeared before them, a red flare on a skateboard, fire streaming behind him. It was an impressive display of pyrotechnics combined with athleticism, but it was pointless. Munakata easily shielded his men from the _assault_. 

"Fighting us on this is pointless," Munakata replied, his voice dripping with disdain. "This is my jurisdiction, and my word is law."

"This is my home," Suoh countered, moving closer. He looked feral, like a wild jungle cat on the prowl. "I'm not waiting for your permission to do as I see fit. Munakata."

"Suoh. If you want to fight, I'm more than happy to accommodate you, but this is a crowded area," Munakata reasoned, resisting the urge to lick his lips.

"Er, not sure if anyone's interested," a voice called out laconically from above. "I've downloaded the _inventory_ directory from their system. Human trafficking, you know, the inventory is, well, people."

A flash drive was tossed down just in front of Munakata's boot. He didn't bother to look at the boy who'd thrown it, but he sounded young. Munakata kept his eyes on Suoh.

"There are four categories of inventory." The boy repressed a yawn. "M. F. M _S_. F _S_." 

Munakata's eye twitched.

"They're selling strains. Some, overseas, it looks like. The inventory has warehouse locations. That's, uh, you guys' territory, right? Strains?"

Munakata forced himself to look up at the speaker, but he was in shadows. He wasn't someone Munakata met the day he went to the bar. 

Suoh smirked. "We don't want want to keep you from your work," he chuckled. "We'll clean up here."

"Clean up? What a frightening suggestion, coming from you," Munakata disdained.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Suoh openly grinned. "When I'm done, there will be neither blood nor bone, not even ash." He raised his chin and smirked.

Suoh's attention was fully on Munakata, but his boys started yelping and catcalling. Like a damned pack of savages. 

Munakata frowned deeply. "Awashima-kun. Get that." He pointed without looking at the flash drive. "It seems we have pressing work to do. However. _Suoh_. I don't consider this matter settled."

"Consider it however you like," Suoh dismissed him, his aura flaring up again. 

Munakata resisted the urge to send his own aura out to test Suoh, press him back. Losing his temper would only give Suoh an advantage.

There would, however, be another time. Another chance for him to test himself against Suoh's fire.

* * *

  
It was quiet.

Anna had left for school. Kusanagi wasn't in yet. There was only Totsuka, who had spent the night, and King, and King was sleeping, using Totsuka as a pillow. Another encounter with that Blue King had left King... _energized_ , so Totsuka wasn't given a choice about staying last night. Not that he would have refused. 

He squirmed under King until he could sit up enough to grab his shirt and slip it over his shoulders. Totsuka didn't really have a problem being naked, but sometimes he felt a bit... _exposed_. King had that effect on people. He brushed his fingers through King's hair, marveling at the way it found its own style, like even the strands of King's hair were packed with too much power.

Too much.

Totsuka didn't like to think about things, so he squirmed around again until he found something to use... Sadly, his vintage camera was downstairs in the bar, but he _could_ use his cell to take movies and pictures. And, well. He probably wouldn't want to share this with the gang later, anyway.

Sharing...

He smoothed back King's hair again, and started to record. When King was sleeping, and he wasn't having a nightmare, his face was deeply peaceful, and he looked younger than he normally did. Closer to his own age, really. Totsuka thought it was possible that King was only able to sleep so peacefully because _he_ was there. Because Totsuka's power _made_ it possible for him. That was probably arrogance, and it wasn't as if Totsuka could see King sleeping when he _wasn't_ there, but. It was a thought that made him happy.

There was something he could do for his King that no one else could.

He ran his fingers along King's jaw, and touched his lips. Last night... had not been the first time he'd had sex with King when King was thinking about someone else. The first time had been before King was... well, _King_. He was still in high school, and Totsuka had been in middle school. Totsuka couldn't remember if it was a girl in school or a teacher or some woman King knew from the neighborhood who had gotten King all riled up, but Totsuka had taken advantage of King's desire. Really, this boy could be so awkward! Even these days, the only women who got _close_ to him were the brazen ones who made all the advances themselves. King never made a pass at anyone.

So defenseless.

Totsuka did not like that Reisi-kun. There was something about him, about his manner. It wasn't in Totsuka's nature to dislike people, so he tried his best to just ignore the feeling. It was harder to ignore when he knew that King was thinking about _that man_. Jealousy, then?

How stupid!

He closed his eyes and rubbed King's neck. There were still hours and hours before Anna would be back, or before Kusanagi would be coming in, so. He should probably just close his eyes and sleep. He should just stop thinking so much. Thinking was no good! People just depressed themselves, thinking.

He should write a song. That would be fun! He'd already learned to play guitar, so...

"Why aren't you laying down?"

Totsuka started. He'd really thought King was completely asleep! "Sorry, sorry!" he laughed. "I just felt like sitting up for a bit. Nothing more." 

King looked up at him balefully, and shifted, tugging Totsuka down. Shoving his shirt out of the way. Once Totsuka was laying down again, King put his head on Totsuka's chest, and sighed.

Happily, Totsuka hoped.

"I'm not surprised you're so tired! You really went all out last night," Totsuka teased him, wrapping his arms around his King.

"You should be the one who's tired," King muttered. 

And there it was. His guilt, always close to the surface.

Totsuka smiled, and cuddled his King. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for," he whispered into King's hair. He nuzzled a bit, kissing King's head. "I could have gone for hours more," he boasted. "You just couldn't hold back."

King grunted, but Totsuka could feel him smiling. "Is that so?"

" _That man_ sure gets you worked up, huh?" Totsuka whispered, knowing it wasn't a good idea to say it out loud.

"Hah? You're crazy. He's just a damned pain in the ass," King dismissed.

But he knew just who Totsuka was talking about. " _Some_ pains in the ass are better than others. Admit it, you're looking forward to seeing him again." Totsuka ran his hands over King's back. So strong, and broad... Totsuka loved his King's back.

"Lookin' forward to finally handing the bastard his ass," King scoffed, but.

Even now, he sounded more energized, more excited. Just talking about him, huh?

"Too much talking. Go to sleep," his King commanded, and Totsuka beamed.

"Yes, yes!" he replied, squeezing his King.

His...

* * *

  
He paused for a moment to get his bearings. He'd already sent the men back with the vehicles. They had three strains to process. Awashima-kun heavily protested his continued investigation alone, but Munakata wasn't a child. He was well-used, at this point, to his power, and he didn't mind using it. 

He just had a feeling.

That feeling was corroborated when the acrid burn of smoldering _everything_ hit him. He turned down another alley, and slipped into the back of a warehouse. The windows were blown out and the doors were warped. No wonder, too, since the inside looked like it had hosted an explosion. Munakata mentally checked, feeling more certain. This was territory used by the mafia in their operations in this area. He looked around, knowing that _a certain someone_ had to be there, and he was.

Suoh.

"This is your doing, I assume," Munakata declared, making sure to be loud enough that Suoh would hear him, but at the same time sounding as if he was just sparking a conversation.

"Oh, look who's here. Where's the parade of toy soldiers?" Suoh chuckled. He was smoking. Munakata looked up to where Suoh had perched himself, high above the wreckage of his handiwork.

He couldn't resist smiling as he adjusted his glasses. "It's just me. I'm neither a toy nor a soldier. I thought you were always surrounded by your ruffian _family?_ " Munakata made a show of looking around, but he already knew.

It was just the two of them.

Suoh dropped down, moving faster than Munakata expected by a hair, and landing softer than Munakata expected, too. He did just jump what was about two stories down. Suoh looked like it was nothing, though. So, it was. "You're not a toy? And here I was thinkin' of playing with you."

Munakata let the rush from Suoh's words spread through him before he replied. "I think you've had enough fun for one night. As expected, there's a lot I'm supposed to _overlook_ when it comes to you." He looked around them disdainfully. It occurred to him that Suoh's gang's catchphrase wasn't just _words_ when it was Suoh. He really was capable of burning someone down to nothing, not even ash. Were there people here when he burned this place out?

It was amazing that any criminal organizations tried to operate in Suoh's territory.

"You're such a damned prick," Suoh tsk'ed, looking away. He took a long drag from his cigarette and tilted his head back. "Rules, rules, rules. Why do you always have to put yourself in my way, anyway? You enjoy this or something?"

He was being challenged. Munakata _always_ loved a good challenge. "I could ask you the same thing. Why do you feel the need to do all this on your own? There are proper channels. They exist to help you, you know."

" _You_ exist to help _me?_ " Suoh laughed, and his face looked younger somehow. He tossed his cigarette away, but right before it hit the ground, it flared up and burned into nothingness. 

Exhilarating.

"You're like a goddamned little puppy, yelping and biting at the ankles of a bigger dog, trying to get attention. You know that?" Suoh put his hands in his pockets, and smiled, throwing his shoulders back. 

Munakata had to resist the urge to laugh. "I'm the puppy, and you're the big dog, is that it?" He casually rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He smiled at Suoh condescendingly. "I'll be honest, I don't see you that way at all. _Big_. To me, you just seem..." he paused, for effect, smiling. "Lonely, perhaps. After all, anything that gets too close... becomes nothing, right?"

"Not everything," Suoh replied, his voice low and rumbling. He was watching Munakata. "I've got that _family_. Seems like everyday, I've got more and more people around me. What about you? All those old blues... do they really see you as their King?" The way Suoh said it, it was like he thought the word _King_ was something dirty.

"Most of them don't," Munakata conceded, because it cost him nothing. "But I'm always meeting new people."

Suoh rolled his eyes, and looked away. "So you feel pretty confident, huh? You know your place in the world... and what you should do. You really like it, huh? This whole business of callin' yourself a King and all," he spat out.

Munakata cocked his head to the side. "I'm not the one calling myself a King. Just like you aren't. But I do feel like I know my place in the world, yes. Don't you? Or maybe... mm." He paused, thinking.

Suoh looked at him balefully. "What? Just spit it out."

"No, I'm just considering. Well." The Red King was chaos personified, right? Rather than having a place in the world... but Munakata couldn't complete the thought. "I feel like you and I will never see eye to eye. Perhaps that's it."

Suoh looked annoyed. "In that case, we just don't have t'have anything to do with each other," he shrugged.

"If only it were that simple," Munakata chuckled.

"You're really into me, huh?" Suoh taunted. "See, this is what I mean. Desperate for attention. If you want to play, toy king..." Suoh stretched out his arms and let his aura surround him.

Even Munakata had to admit, it was beautiful. But Suoh wasn't the only one with power. He let his own aura pour out. "I'm not much for playing," he sighed. "I do well at tests, though."

"You piss me off," Suoh said directly.

Munakata grinned. "On that, we can agree."

Suoh flicked his wrist, sending a wave of heat and power at Munakata. It was easy enough to disperse, though. Munakata wrapped his hand around the hilt of his saber more securely. 

"I'm gettin' bored. Are we gonna fight or what?" Suoh sighed.

Munakata shook his head. "You're really quite the savage. Munakata, ready," he commanded, and his safety was released, so he drew out his saber.

"You're really something," Suoh sighed. "You can't just take out your sword without making a show of it?" he spat out with disgust.

"Order requires that everything be done in its proper sequence. Human beings crave hierarchy, and systems. It's only the beasts who revel in their wildness," he lectured.

Suoh grinned. "You're sayin' I'm a beast, then? That's fine my me. I'd rather be a beast than a blue."

"I don't think there's any chance that you'd be admitted into SCEPTER 4," Munakata informed him, but that just made Suoh laugh.

And then a wall of heat hit Munakata, and Suoh was bearing down on him. Using his saber to focus his barrier, Munakata was able to keep Suoh at bay, but the phenomenal amount of power coming out of Suoh was astonishing.

And exciting.

Munakata pushed back, trying to attack Suoh right at the formation of his aura, exerting his own aura. Sparks blew out between them, and they both went flying back. They both landed on their feet, and then flew in to attack again. Suoh was all offensive energy, and Munakata was defense, but Munakata knew well how to turn a strong defense into an offensive strike. He didn't wear a saber for show, after all. They went back and forth, exchanging blows, energy bursting at each other. 

Suoh's power would have brought the roof down on top of them, but Munakata used his own power to undo the destruction that Suoh was unleashing. They tossed each other from one side of the warehouse to the other, bouncing off of walls and railing and rafters. 

Munakata's heart was pounding. His blood was rushing. Every inch of his body was excited.

He blasted Suoh with a sharp barrier, but Suoh just let it hit him, cutting him. He went _through_ the blue wave to catch Munakata's wrist just below his saber. He pushed until Munakata's back was to the wall, and pushed until their bodies were pressed tightly together, Munakata's saber above his head as Suoh pushed his wrist up. Suoh's nose pressed against his, Suoh's eyes just inches from his own. 

Munakata was transfixed.

"See? You just want to play with the big dog," Suoh smugly boasted.

"You're an animal," Munakata accused.

"You know what? Mu _na_ ka _ta?_ " Suoh pressed their lower bodies together. Suoh's leg was between Munakata's. Munakata's heart rate increased. "You're an animal, too," he whispered, and it had to be Munakata's imagination that he sounded sultry.

"Is that so?" Munakata chuckled, and licked his lips. "Well. You're a King, too. Does that mean we're very much alike?"

Suoh grunted, and then he bit Munakata. He bit him. Right on his lower lip, he bit him! Blue and red energy sparked as their saliva touched. Munakata felt things he'd never felt before. He tried to push back against Suoh's body, tried to gain some purchase. He just ended up grinding his hips against Suoh's. That was counterproductive, depending on what, exactly, he was trying to _produce_. What _was_ being... _produced_ was something Munakata hadn't anticipated.

For one thing, they were in a filthy burnt out warehouse!

Suoh bit his tongue! He really was some sort of damned beast! Munakata summoned up all his energy, and pushed back at Suoh with a barrier, but Suoh's energy was hitting him hard, too. 

He ended up on his back on the ground with Suoh straddling him, stilling holding his wrist, and damn it, Munakata was still holding his saber, but he couldn't do anything with it! And... Suoh was bleeding on him!

What a mess!

Suoh grabbed Munakata's crotch, and Munakata flinched, trying to find some way to push him off. "You're such a damned stuck-up bitch. Isn't it about time that we figured out ranks and shit, since you like that stuff so much?" He started to open Munakata's pants.

Munakata put his free hand on Suoh's shoulder, digging his fingers in, hopefully enough to cause pain. "You really are a beast. That's how _animals_ do it."

"Yeah, well, like I said," Suoh replied, grinning wolfishly. "You're an animal, too." He bent down and bit Munakata's neck. And he got his hand into Munakata's pants. Munakata kept fighting back, but his objective was shifting somewhat. 

He just wanted to get on top.

They rolled around a bit, and Munakata lost his saber. He bit Suoh's ear, but Suoh already had his hands in Munakata's pants, and he was squeezing Munakata's ass. The rolled some more, and Munakata got Suoh's shirt off. Suoh was dirty, bleeding, and taking off his pants. This was disgusting. 

Munakata had never been harder in his life.

"Let's try something, huh?" Suoh laughed. His pants were still hanging around one of his ankles. He pushed Munakata's pants down to his knees and pushed Munakata's legs up. This was humiliating. And something else, too. Suoh put one finger at Munakata's hole, and red aura flared up from his fingertip. His body reacted immediately, producing a barrier. 

"You bastard," Munakata spat out in shock. 

"Yeah, yeah," Suoh rolled his eyes, but he was already pushing in, using not just his body, but his aura. And Munakata was taking him in, partially because his aura was _protecting_ him. The friction between the two auras was stronger than that between their bodies.

Munakata threw his head back and bit down on his lip, hard enough to be rewarded with the coppery taste of blood.

"Don't hold back on my account," Suoh laughed, and Munakata became even more determined to keep silent. 

Wasted effort, though. They rocked back and forth, their energies colliding. Munakata held two hands on Suoh's shoulders, trying to keep him back, but he couldn't prevent Suoh from moving. He couldn't prevent his own body from reacting, either. He had to let one hand go down to grab at his own cock, not to stroke it but to grab the base, trying to keep from coming.

He wouldn't come first.

Suoh might have had the same thought. He'd stop and take a breath, grinning at Munakata before starting again. Suoh's energy was great enough to dig a hole all around them, but Munakata's power kept them on stable ground. It couldn't possibly have lasted that long, but it felt like hours. When they finally came, and damned near right together, Suoh pushed in and bit at Munakata's lips again, but Munakata managed to turn it into a kiss.

A hot, wet, messy kiss.

Suoh got to his feet first. Like he was drunk, he staggered around, putting his clothes back on. One boot got tossed away, and his t-shirt seemed destroyed so he just put his jacket on over his bare chest. He came back to Munakata, who was still just laying on the ground. He poked Munakata in the jaw with his boot, as if Munakata would lick the damned thing or something.

"Admit it. You loved it."

Munakata put his hand on the boot and pushed back with enough energy to cause Suoh to fall onto his ass. Grinning, Munakata shook his head. 

" _Disgusting._ "

* * *

  
King came back to the bar just before sunrise. He came in through the back, of course, so he probably didn't even notice Totsuka sitting there on the couch. Before he could take the stairs, though, Totsuka called out softly, "You had sex with him, didn't you?"

King paused, and then he came into the bar. Totsuka was taken aback. King was cut, which was shocking enough. He looked rumpled, but that was to be expected.

He was shirtless, which was...

"You waited up for me?"

"Not exactly," Totsuka smiled, his lips quirking oddly. "I doubled back when you were late. Just to see if you needed me. I saw some blue lights coming from the warehouse... so I figured. Best not to get involved." He watched King carefully. Not surprisingly, King wasn't about to offer any information. Totsuka took a breath. "So? Was he any good?"

King flinched. He turned to the bar and then back to Totsuka. "Are you mad?"

Totsuka pushed aside the feelings of annoyance. He squeezed the cushion of the couch, and looked up, at the ceiling, at the way the morning light was filtering in through the high windows. "I thought I would be," he laughed. "I sat here and waited and thought... all sorts of things! I thought I'd be really... hurt, or jealous, or even mad. But I guess I'm not. I can't say I think much of your taste, but..." he shrugged, smiling at King.

Who looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

Totsuka didn't like that look on his King's face, so he smiled brighter, easier. "You're so possessive of me." King arched his eyebrow, and that made it easy to laugh. "Don't give me that look, you are! Remember that beer delivery guy? He was talking to me and you growled at him and glared so hard, he never came back!"

King grunted, looking down and away. As sheepish as King ever got! "That guy had weird intentions," he muttered.

"He was showing me pictures of his daughter's first birthday party," Totsuka laughed. " _You_ had weird intentions. But as possessive as you are of me, I don't... get that way about you, it seems. Whether it's some brave chick who follows you upstairs, or... even the damned Blue King. I guess it's enough for me that you consider me _yours_. I don't need to make you mine. Not that I think I could!" Totsuka laughed.

King looked like he wanted to say something, something that probably wasn't true, or at least wasn't too believable when King was standing there, rumpled and bloody and shirtless. 

Totsuka stood up and clapped his hands together, like he was brushing the whole incident off. "It's late. Or early. I'm going to... go home and get some rest." He smiled warmly, devilishly at King. "Anna will be up soon. _You_ will have to be the one today to make her breakfast. You should... shower before she gets up. You look a mess."

He planned to just walk out, but King was standing there, looking so... uncertain? Unhappy? 

Totsuka smiled and went to King's side, putting his hand on King's arm. He leaned up and brushed his lips over King's. He didn't want to kiss him and imagine the taste was different because of _that man_ , so he kept it light. "Stop looking so damned _guilty_ all the time," he whispered, winking. 

"Totsuka..." King started, but Totsuka put his fingers on King's lips, and then caresses slightly.

"I didn't say it right before. I meant, I'm happy because I'm yours. And that's enough. I wouldn't lie to you, my King," Totsuka promised, and then he turned to leave. "Remember, shower before Anna wakes up! She'll complain about how your pretty red is all covered in dirt otherwise!" he teased, going out the front door into the too-bright morning.

* * *

  
"Suoh... Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure."

"Fool."

Munakata took three steps away, his hands balled up tightly at his sides. 

"Oh, wait..."

Startled, Munakata looked over his shoulder.

"Since you're here and all... wanna fuck?" Suoh suggested, picking up his cigarette.

Munakata blinked. And then he narrowed his eyes, his whole body reacting to Suoh's coarse suggestion. "Do I want to... we're out in the... it's _snowing_... _No_ , I don't want to _fuck!_ " he scoffed.

Suoh chuckled at him. "Such a damned princess. If you wanna go inside or something..."

"I'm not really thinking about my _nether regions_ at the moment, thank you," Munakata icily replied. It was just absurd!

"C'mon, we've done it in worse places," Suoh taunted. Challenged.

Damn it. "Thank you for the reminder, but somehow I think I can restrain myself," Munakata archly replied.

"'Sfunny, I thought for sure you'd take me when I was at your place. You had me all chained up 'n' everything. What was all that about, then?" Suoh asked, as if the _only possible reason_ Munakata chained him up was to...

"Idiot. There are security cameras in every cell," Munakata sighed. He wasn't that interested in entertaining his men in such a fashion.

"Oho. _That's_ it," Suoh laughed, taking a long drag. Munakata blushed. "Not in your office?" he asked, tantalizingly.

Munakata looked away, shaking his head. But. The mood had been spoiled, or perhaps just _changed_. And. He had something to say, right?

"Mikoto." _That_ got the bastard's attention. "I am truly sorry... about Totsuka Tatara. I know... how much he meant to you..."

Suoh took a deep breath and looked away. "You have no idea," he corrected darkly. He rubbed his forehead and grinned. "You sure you don't wanna do it? Might be the last chance."

"I wish you'd stop talking like that," Munakata sighed, weary. Suoh was just going to tease him, so he continued down the stairs. 

"He hated you, you know," Suoh added, his voice sounding far away. "He didn't hate anyone, but he hated you." Munakata could picture his smile, so he didn't turn to see it.

"That's fine. I believe the feeling was mutual. No, that's not true. I never hated him. I was jealous of him. And now that he's gone, I suppose I always will be." Munakata looked up at the stars. _Last chance_ , huh? If Totsuka Tatara was still alive... ah, but if Totsuka Tatara was still alive, none of this would be happening.

For someone so _weak_ , he sure had a lot of influence.

"He was better than you," Suoh agreed with Munakata belatedly.

_That_ made Munakata smile. "We'll see about that."

* * *

  



End file.
